A New Side of Me
by xKudosx
Summary: Blaze tries to get AppleJack to love him by working on the barn. But there are a couple snags: AJ is his ex, and there's Big Mac... Rated MA for eventual "lemon" and language. First story so tips are welcome and so are comments, negative or positive. All characters are human.
1. The Appearance

**A New Side of Me**

**Hey, this is my first story, so please don't hate. This chapter is sort of like a prologue, so that's why it's so short. In my story, there will be eventual sex and romance, but I wanted to start of slow, since it's my first one. I'm going to change from AJ to blaze after chapters. So next chapter, it'll be in AppleJack's mind, and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy, I will try to write as often as possible. **

**The Appearance**

_Whack!_

The sound could be heard from the other end of the orchard.

_Whack!_

Blaze held his breath as he edged around the tree to have a better look at AppleJack. She was to busy having her horse Angel buck trees to notice him.

_Whack! Whack!_

_Okay.. _He thought _She told me to drop by, so I am. Now go for it goddamn it! _Slowly advancing, he placed himself behind her, praying she doesn't turn around, so as to be able to surprise her.

"Hey, AJ" he breathed into her ear

"For Luna's sake, who in the name of—" she said harshly, thus making Blaze wince "Oh, I's you, sugarcube. Don't ever scare me like that again" She added in a more affectionate tone

"Sorry" he mumbled glumly "I just wanted to surprise you…" As a matter of fact, he had revised this moment in his head over a thousand times, and not once had it ended this way.

"I's alright, Blaze." She cooed while smiling up at him.

Her radiant smile, her emerald colored eyes, this all turned him on, but he couldn't... certainly shouldn't… Not yet anyways…

"So ta what do Ah owe tha pleasure?" She asked sweetly

"Oh, erm, well you see, I lost my job in Manehattan, and couldn't pay my rent… So I came here hoping you might have a spot on the barn for me to work?"

"Of course! I's gonna be great." She said as her smile grew wider yet "Right after Ah run it by Bic Mac o' course!"

_Oh man!_ He thought desperately _Big Macintosh never liked me much…_

As though his worry and desperation showed in his eyes, AppleJack laughed "Don't worry too much, sugarcube. Ah'm sure Big Mac and you'll become tha best 'o' friends again!"

_Yeah, right. He isn't one to forget easily… _These thoughts had come to him since the "accident" happened. But he couldn't think of that at the moment, he had to concentrate on NOW.


	2. Old Love Doesn't Go Away Easily

**A New Side of Me**

**Old love doesn't go away easily...**

_Oh sweet Luna, what tha hell is he doin' here? _AppleJack thought frantically, walking Blaze to the barn _Doesn't he know Ah nearly died las' time he left meh? Maybe Ah shouldn't have told him he could come by… Damn you, weak heart._

As AppleJack shot a glance at Blaze, all she saw was beauty. His blood red hair, the jet black clothes, and his golden eyes. Perfection in every way she looked at it. She only realized she was staring when he looked at her and asked "AppleJack, you OK?"

"huh? Wha- Yea, o' course sugarcube, why wouldn't Ah be?"she managed to stammer as she was snapped back to the present.

"Well, would you stop daydreaming and open that door you've been in front of for five minutes?" he inquired playfully

"Yea, sure" she replied, blushing fiercely as she opened the door.

As they went inside the house, they saw Ganny Smith sleeping in her rocking chair. AppleJack herd Blaze chuckle, and brought him to the small living room.

"Sit right here, and Ah'll go get Big Mac." She said, motioning him to one of the couches. She waited until he looked confortable to get Big Mac, who seemed to be working in the Orchard. But right as she was about to go out to find him, he walk through the front door.

"H-hey, Big Mac." She stammered

"Hey, AppleJack."He replied, "Ah'm on mah way ta pickup Applebloom from—what the hell are _you_ doing in mah house?"

Blaze cringed for a moment, then sat up straight and said "I've come looking for a job, and AppleJack thought we might run it be you…"

"Looking—Looking for a job? Here, on tha farm? You better get your ass out o' here as fast as you can, 'cuz Ah'm gonna whoop it." He yelled agrily, waking Granny Smith up

"huh- Wha?" she asked, quite confused by the number of people in the house.

"I's nothin' Granny, go back to sleep." Big Mac growled, as Granny fell back to sleep instantly

"Big Mac! How could you say such things? Ah expected you ta welcome him better than this. Wha' happened in tha past, stays in tha past. We have ta concentrate on now. Ya even said we could use some more hands around here, so why not Blaze?" AppleJack demanded

"But—AppleJack, this boy hurt ya bad! I couldn't let suffer more…" he spluttered heatedly, but Blaze knew that Big Mac had said the wrong thing, as AppleJack's eye brows traveld quite a deal higher than the norm. Big Mac must have noticed too, because he soon added "AppleJack, Ah'm sorry—"The rest of his words were drowned out

"_Let me? LET ME? _ SINCE WHEN DID AH NEED YOUR PERMISSION TA DO SUMTHIN? AH CANNOT _BELIEVE _YOU BIG MACINTOSH!" she screamed at the top of her voice, once again waking Granny up, but no one took notice. She turned to me and said in a a calmer voice, which was taking all her energy to maintain "Blaze, you got the job. Now go clean the horse stalls." Blaze seemed to have taken the hint, and dashed out of the house.

"AppleJack, please—"Big Mac started

"No, this is over. Blaze has the job whether ya like it or not. Now, Ah'm gunna go and help mah assistant before Ah punch your face in." And with that, she stormed out of the house, leaving Big Mac stunned in the living room.

* * *

"Hey, you OK?" Blaze asked, concern gleaming in his eyes.

"Ah'm *grunt* fine" she said, while taking the wheel burrow full of soiled hay out of the barn, sweat coming off in beads from her head, while Blaze shoveled it into a pile. "Jus' gotta work it off…"

"Here" he said, running to her side "Let me take that."

"Thank-you Blaze, but Ah think Ah'll manage." She said, managing a smile

But as she look around at him, their eyes met, and AppleJack felt herself melting in his gaze. She soon dropped the handles of the wheel burrow. She felt his built arms snake around her waist to support her.

_Oh for Luna's sake, not again! _She thought desperately, but made no effort to pull away. She had her hands on his chest. "You know" he murmured softly "I've missed being with you." And with that he bent his head down to her face, and gently placed his lips on hers. It was the best thing she had ever experienced. She had totally forgotten how great a kisser he was. She glided her arms up his chest and around his neck, closing her eyes, and enjoying every moment of it. IT was like kissing a cloud, their tongues seem to caress each other as he was doing to her. Whether their kiss last for seconds or minutes, it seemed like _hours _for AppleJack, and she wasn't complaining. When their lips broke apart, Blaze's traveled down her neck, kissing every inch of her available. She moaned softly, but not too much for Blaze not to hear.

_He is so amazing… _she thought, her eyes still closed

Blaze kept kissing her neck and nibbling it, soon giving her a hicky.

"Blaze…" she said softly, stroking his hair

Tha moment she said his name, his head came level to hers "What is it, love?" he crooned

"Big Mac, wha' will we do?" she asked desperately, gazing deep into those gorgeous eyes.

"We won't tell him, that's all." He said with a smirk, planting a kiss on her nose.

AppleJack nodded and pulled his face closer kissing him not too fiercly as to ruin the mood, but enough for him to understand her love for him. They stayed there for many hours, kissing and talking, catching up on what the had missed.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing it at the same time.

"So do Ah, sugarcube" she whispered back, in honeyed tones, running her fingers softly through his hair.


	3. The Accident

**A New Side of Me**

**The Accident**

Blaze and AppleJack had spent all afternoon in that barn and Big Macintosh had come in at the end of it, saying it was taking far too long for them to clean up, and AppleJack started yelling at him again. Now, Blaze and AppleJack were bucking trees on the horses.

"You know, you shouldn't get so wound up when your brother says something, love."Love was Blaze's favorite nickname for AppleJack, and he used it quite often. He knew AppleJack liked it when he called her that too, because she smiled every time he did.

"Ah know, but he jus' loves to tell me what ta do, and Ah'm sick of it! Ah'm old enough ta know what's right and what isn't. Ah'm not a little filly anymore."She huffed angrily. He always found it adorable when she did that.

"I know you're not a filly anymore."He said with a smirk, and when she looked at him, he winked. This made her blush a lot. That was also very cute, because she mostly blushed where the freckles on her nose were. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Her toned body kept it's feminism in her curves, which he craved very much, but he didn't want to rush into anything like last time. When she's ready, she's ready, but for now he had to respect that she didn't want to go into anything at the moment.

The pair had finished bucking, and decided to go take a break in AppleJack's room for peace and quiet.

Blaze was lying on her bed, propped up by one elbow, while AppleJack was putting some clothes away. When she finished, she joined him on the bed. She had pushed him onto his back and was on top of him. She sat on his legs and stretched forwards to kiss him gently. Her hands lay on his abs as she kissed him. He pushes her playfully goes on top of her, careful not to crush her. As she giggles, he leans down and kisses her softly, but fiercer than last time. Their tongues wrestle together for dominance. She places her hands on the sides of his face. He only resurfaces a while later when he hears Big Mac come in the house.

"Crap…" he mumbles. AppleJack had already brought her hands under his shirt, and had pulled them out quickly. She quickly fixes her hair, then turns to fix his. He grins and pulls her into a quick kiss, then let's go and go out the door first, so as to not raise any suspicion. As he passed Big Mac in the kitchen, he nodded towards him and walked out the door. He walks towards the pond which is a little farther up road.

_I hope she comes too… _he thinks wistfully.

Once arrived at the pond, he lays down on the grass, watching the clouds go by. After a while, he gets much immersed in a daydream of him and AppleJack together. Darker clouds start to go by, signaling a storm, but he doesn't notice. Only when it starts to rain does he realize the change in weather. He gets to leave, when he sees AppleJack turning the corner running, hands over her head.

"What tha hell are ya doin' here when I's raining?" she demands

"Waiting for you." He says with a smile on his face

At this comment, her eyes soften and she lowers her hands onto his shoulders and kisses him softly. Glad that she understood, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, not caring that they were get drenched. When they finally pulled apart, he takes one of her hands and guides her to the road.

Suddenly, light fills the sky as they pass under the last of the trees. They hear a deafening _CRACK!_ When nothing happens, AppleJack starts laughing nervously. But she hadn't seen what Blaze did. He quickly pushed her out onto the road and backed up himself, but he wasn't quick enough to save himself. With a last glance at AppleJack, the tree hits, and everything goes black.

When he wakes up, he yells out in pain. The pain in his right leg and chest is agonizing. _Please god; just kill me now… _he thinks desperately. Then he hears a girl scream his name. AppleJack! How could he have forgotten her?

"AppleJack?" He yells, trying not to sound to hurt "AppleJack, are you ok?"

_Please, please, please let her be ok… _he can help thinking about the worst

"BLAZE! OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE YOU?" she was sobbing, he knew it by the way she was calling desperately "AH'M FINE, BUT PLEASE DON'T G-GO…"

"AppleJack, listen to me. Go to the house, find Big Mac. Just do it, please…" Whether it was because he was pleading, or because his voice was getting faint, he didn't know, but he heard her running down the road, and thought it was finally OK to close his eyes…

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a room, with plain blue walls, and a TV on the ceiling. And another thing he felt, other than his diminished pain, was a small warm hand closed around his. He tried to look around to see who it was, but the sudden movement had made his aches hurt a thousand times more, making him grunt in pain.

"Shhhh, stop moving" the hand caressed his and he realized by her comforting voice that it was AppleJack "Ah'm right here sugarcube, now rest up… Ah'll look after you."

Just listening to her voice soothed him. But his head hurt terribly, and when he went to rub his forehead, instead of skin he felt a tightly bound bandage. He groaned, finally realizing he was in a hospital. He was hoping those fuzzy terrorizing moments he remembered were only a dream, but apparently not…

The door opened and a doctor came in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'm doctor Prett, Mr. Blaze. You must be confused about the events during the time you were out, aren't you?" Blaze tried to nod, but stopped midway because of the pain. Seeing him grimace, the doctor continued "Yes, that will hurt for a while. I'm afraid to say that your right leg is broken, and so are a couple of your ribs. The bandage around your head is to stop you from bleeding to death. One of the branches of that tree that hit you had left quite a large gouge in your head." And with that, he checked a couple monitors that surrounded Blaze and left.

Blaze closed his eyes and sigh deeply. He then felt something different, something nice on his lips. He brought up an arm around AppleJack and gave her a hug. He could see her tear glazed face as he opened his eyes. He kissed her forehead and she gave a watery smile and sat back down.

A couple minutes later, Big Macintosh came in looking sorrier than ever.

"Blaze, Ah'm so sorry, Ah—"He started, but Blaze had silenced him by raising a hand.

"Don't sweat it, Big Mac. It wasn't your fault."

"Wait, hold on, Ah'm not done here! You saved mah sister's life!" He said, looking a little disturbed "How could Ah ever repay ya?"

"Just one thing "He said simply.

"What is it? Anything. "

"Forgive me "

"Ah beg your pardon? " Big Mac asked, looking confused

"Forgive me for what I did and let me be with her. I never meant to hurt your sister, and she's forgiven me. All I need is you to do it too." He made sure to put a bit of a pleading tone in his voice.

"I—but, wha—oh, alright…"he stammered, looking a little upset at himself

AppleJack looked radiant with that grin on her face. Blaze sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Finally, what was needed was done. He could actually sleep now.


	4. So Close

**A New Side of Me**

**Hey guys! Don't worry; I won't bother you for long! ^.^**

**I just wanted to thank-you for all the positive reviews! I'm really glad that you guys love this story as much as I do. Just one question for you guys though; what do you think of the Apple's accent? Is it alright? I tried to imitate, to the best of my ability, the most current accent going through the fan fics.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think by either pm or reviews, your pick :)**

**Now, back to the story ;)**

**So close...**

It had been over five months since Blaze's accident, and he was already recovering at lightning speed. He had been able to leave the hospital about a month ago and could now happily lounge in an arm chair on the front porch of the house.

AppleJack sighs happily, as she comes round the bend of the road with the day's load of apples, seeing him in another one of his arguments with Big Mac about how he should be helping.

"Ah said no, Blaze." Big Mac said, with a tone of finality in his voice. "Ya aren't in a fit enough state for me ta let ya go around over working yerself. Yeh can barely walk for Luna's sake!"

Blaze just scolded, arms crossed tightly, falling back in his chair. When he saw AppleJack though, he lightened up immediately, leaning forwards to get a kiss from her. She grinned and bent down, planting a light kiss on his lips, ignoring Big Mac's stare.

"Ya done glarin' at us?" she demanded as she straightened up

"Nope" He replied simply

She sighed and went inside to get a glass of water. Blaze made to get up, but was pushed back down by a stern Big Macintosh.

"Can't I at least be able to go in and out of the house as I please?" He spat

"Nope" Big Mac repeated "What were you gonna get? Ah'll bring it to y—"

"Oh, leave him be, Mac" Having woken up by the sound of their earlier argument, Granny walked out onto the patio.

"But, Granny! He's injured…"

"He's still got a good leg and some crutches, doesn't he?" she inquired, raising an eye brow.

Big Mac just sighed and took off towards the barn.

"Thanks a bunch! He was starting to stick to me as if I was his child or something!" he exclaimed

Granny merely chuckled. Blaze fumbled with his crutches a bit, and then lifted himself up heavily with them. When he was standing, he took a second's worth break to catch his breath and entered the house.

AppleJack was sitting on the couch enjoying her water as Blaze came in. She looks up and smiles sweetly, while he grins and winks at her. He hobbles over to the fridge in the kitchen, grabs a beer, then goes back into the living room and sits next AppleJack on the couch and props his cast ridden leg on the table. He pops open his beer can, takes a sip then puts it on the coffee table.

Taking the advantage of her brother's absence, AppleJack sits on Blaze's lap, sifting some weight off of him so as to not hurt his leg further, and wraps her arms around his neck. Smiling up at her face, Blaze brings his lips up to hers and locks her into one of his soft, signature kisses. He knows the he had done well, because he felt her sigh softly in his mouth. Their delicate embrace swiftly turned into a passionate kiss. AppleJack thought of it as a "Ah'll-never-forget-this-one" kiss.

They momentarily broke their kiss as Blaze laid down on the couch and AppleJack placed herself half lying down on him, half sitting on the couch. They then continued their kiss eagerly, but rougher this time. Their tongues seemed to be having a nice time with each other, dancing like there's no tomorrow, but AppleJack was sure that their fun was nothing compared to hers.

His hands on her hips, Blaze's lips broke away from the kiss, much to AppleJack's disappointment, and moved down towards her chin, tracing up her delicate jaw line. Once he reached her ear, he went down her neck, kissing, sucking and nipping all the way down. This whole procedure made AppleJack moan in pleasure, throwing her head to the side so he had more space to work.

He was about to go lower just as Big Mac entered the house. This caused Blaze to bite down a little harder than he meant, and AppleJack knew this would leave yet another hickey. She jumped up of the couch, rubbing the place where he bit her, then looked down to see his eyes saying _I'm so sorry! _She nodded and smiled a little, silently letting him know that it was fine. She quickly crossed the room and went upstairs to hide from her brother. Blaze, on the other hand, straightened up as quickly as possible and started sipping his beer non-chalantly as Big Mac came in. Blaze forced himself to looked up innocently, making his face look questioning, but Big Mac just shook his head and walked away saying "Ah'm not stupid, Blaze. Don't think Ah don't know what you two are doin' while Ah'm gone."

Blaze looked down at his beer, grinning and couldn't help thinking of what they _could _have just done...

Once in her room, AppleJack sat down on her bed with her favorite book _Harry Potter__and the Half Blood Prince. _She had probably read it over a million times, but she didn't care. She opened the book and skipped right to, of what she thought, was the most romantic part.

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without caring about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

AppleJack sighed as she reached the end of the paragraph. This was the other side of her, the one she dared not show, the soppy, romance addicted side that she thought made her look weak. Some days, this side took over her, and Big Mac often ended up looking at her as if she had sprouted a horn out of her forehead. She closed her book and carefully placed it behind her dresser, just as Blaze limped in on crutches.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?" she demanded sternly "Ya aren't supposed to be climbin' them stairs alone."

"Relax, Love" he said calmly with a soft smile "I'm not handicapped enough to not go up and down stairs on my own. I can hop on one foot you know"

He tried to demonstrate it to her, getting on one foot, holding his crutches in his hands and hopping once, stopping abruptly when he winced, his other hand shooting up to his rib cage. The moment AppleJack saw this she rushed to his side, steadying him by placing her hands on his sides. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, replacing his crutches under his armpits while saying "See, no prob…"

She did not smile back, but scolded at him. He hobbled up to her bed and carefully lied down on it, legs hanging off the side and one arms placed behind his head, while the other was on his stomach. AppleJack looked down at him and could no longer stay mad at him. She lay down next to him, head on the shoulder of the arm that was behind his head, and placed a hand softly on his chest, stroking it gently. She closed her eyes and felt warm breath on her ear as Blaze murmured in it "I swear I could stay like this forever" She sighed her approval, and was gently lulled to sleep by his steady breathing.


	5. The Present of a Lifetime

**A New Side of Me**

**The Present of a Lifetime**

The market seemed to be teeming with people today. Blaze looked around at their stock of apples. It was running very low. As winter approached, everyone was in a hurry to make apple pie and freeze it, before all the apples would have to be imported from other warmer places in Equestria.

A few weeks ago, AppleJack finally agreed to let him help her sell the Apple's products at the market. He could finally be able to do _something_.

"Now, all Ah want ya ta do is manage the cash, ya hear?" she had said, voice full of concern "No liftin' boxes for you."

"I don't think I'll be able to anyways," he replied with a smile, kissing her on the forehead "I've still got crutches remember?"

AppleJack had just grinned and walked to the back of the truck to unload more apples that were being kept there to stay cool. And now here he was, at the cash register, thinking of all that whilst a line started to form.

"Blaze!" AppleJack barked from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie "Get back ta work! You're makin' the customers wait."

"Sorry" he mumbled, a smile on his lips

They continued like this, serving customers until near-dusk. They packed up and loaded the truck, and they headed back to Sweet Apple Acres.

As the pulled into the driveway, Blaze thought it suspicious to find the barn doors open, when Big Mac always closed them an hour earlier than this. AppleJack saw him narrow his eyes and frown and said, rather too quickly "Oh, um… He's probably inside, cleaning up or sumthin'"

This didn't convince Blaze, but he nodded as if he did. AppleJack parked the truck and the unloaded it. Once they finished, they went into the house. The lights were closed in the kitchen and it seemed empty, but when AppleJack flicked the light switch on, the room seemed to explode in greetings.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" AppleJack was smiling up at him. In the room was Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie (which he was sure was the one who organized the party), Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. He was grinning so much, he was sure that if he looked in the mirror, it would literally be from one ear to another. On the table was a huge rectangular cake, decorated in red icing with a black paw on it, representing his specialty: animals. Above it, written in big black letters, were the words "_Happy Birthday, Blaze!"_.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten…" he said, teasing

"How could we forget such a thing." AppleJack murmured, tracing her finger on his chest, unnoticed by the rest, as they were busy talking. And so, AppleJack took a lighter out of Blaze's back pocket, and with a flick, lit it.

"I didn't know you knew about that…" he said, a little embarrassed.

"What, that ya smoke on occasion? Of course Ah know!" she said with a smirk "Ah mean, I's not like Ah'm datin' ya, or anything…"

Blaze grinned and sat down at the table as she lit the candles on the cake. As soon as she was done, she started signing Happy Birthday, and the rest joined in.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday, dear Blaze,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

AppleJack ended singing by placing a tender kiss on his lips. They all sat down with Blaze as he started cutting pieces.

A piece of cake later, presents were being given. From Big Mac and Granny, Blaze received a nice silver watch that told the celestial time on top of the current one. Rainbow Dash and Pinky Pie gave him some sports gear. From Twilight he got a book on nightmares (his favorite breed of horse) and Fluttershy gave him a booklet with specific instructions on how to care for an animal in the front (as if he didn't know…) and a few hundred pages to record the animal's behavior in the back. Nobody seemed to notice that AppleJack hadn't given hers. Everyone except Blaze.

" So" he murmured in her ear, teasing, while the others chatted about their presents "You forgot to get me a present, did you?"

"No" She replied with a smirk, looking at him from the corner of her eyes "I'm gonna give it to ya in ma bed, tonight."

This wiped the teasing smile of his face and set the hair on the back of Blaze's neck on end. _What does she mean by that…? _He asked himself, even if he knew exactly what the answer was. He could feel his heart race with anticipation, but he stayed frozen with one hand supporting his head with the elbow propped on the table, gazing at her with a look of incredulity. Coming to his senses, he joined the conversation on apples, but wasn't really paying attention. His mind wandered off to thinking of what AppleJack would look like naked, in the moonlight…

**AN: Sorry, but I couldn't just add the whole "lemon" to this chapter, I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'll try to write and post it as fast as I can! ^.^**


	6. One Night

**A New Side of Me**

**One night…**

The party seemed to go on forever to Blaze. He kept anticipating the departure of the guests, so that he could go to the bedroom with AppleJack.

AppleJack had obviously seen the impatience in his eyes, because she whispered in his ear as she passed by his chair "Don' worry sugarcube, we'll have time…"

But when he looked up, she had already started a conversation with Twilight Sparkle and FlutterShy about when they would be able to hang out. He sighed and got up. More agile on the crutches by now, he headed to the bathroom to see if Big Mac might have hidden his condoms in there. As he looked through the drawers, he found one lying at the bottom. He checked it over to see if it was okay, which it was, and left the bathroom, putting it in his pocket as he went.

At around 2 in the morning, the guests finally left to go party elsewhere. Surely that was the work of Pinkie Pie, and Blaze was glad of it.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Big Mac had asked, a worried look in his eyes as they flicked back and forth between AppleJack and Blaze.

They had both responded with a polite "no" even if they could barely contain themselves from shouting after fifty times of being asked. Big Mac was obviously suspicious of them being alone in the house.

Once they had finally left to the bar, and Granny had been driven safely to the hospital, they returned eagerly to the house.

"Y'all stay here and wait for me ta call ya up, alright?" AppleJack said sternly, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Blaze grinned "No problem"

He sat down comfortably, not being able to stop smiling from ear to ear. He remembered the remark Pinky had made before suggesting they moved the party to the bar:

"_Somebody's gonna get some tonight!" Pinky Pie whispered ecstatically_

"_What?" He hissed back, confused and blushing slightly "How do you know about that?"_

"_Blaze, sweet heart, I can see your anticipation in your eyes and movements." She had replied, a little too sympathetically for his liking_

"Blaze, Ah'm ready…" AppleJack's melodic voice snapped him back to reality

He jumped up quickly and crossed the room to the stairs in a few swift strides, which was impressive, considering he still had crutches. He went up the staircase slowly, so he didn't seem desperate. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he got a flashback.

"_Come _on _AppleJack!" Blaze said, quite exasperated "It'll be fun. I promise." He held out a confident hand_

"_No, Blaze. This ain't right. I don't want to." She said, with a tone of finality, but then added more quietly "Ah'm scared…"_

_They were in AppleJack's room and everyone was gone. Blaze had thought of this as a perfect opportunity to have sex, but AppleJack thought otherwise._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of. It'll be like proving our love for each other." That was Blaze's first mistake that night._

"_I don't have to _prove _mah love to anyone. You of all people should know that." She said, voice rising "How could you doubt it?" _

"_Look AppleJack" he was getting frustrated now. Not only did he want it NOW, but he was mad at himself for saying it "I need to know this relationship is going somewhere, not just puppy love…"_

_Second mistake._

"_WHAT?" she screeched, tears leaking from her eyes "You need ta get some to know that Ah love you, and to know that this is going somewhere?"_

_Blaze winced at the anger in her voice, but what really stung him was the icy calmness in her voice after._

"_Well," she said, voice cool and rock hard stare "Ah guess Ah don't love ya, according to what ya said, seeing as Ah will not sleep with you."_

"_AppleJack—"_

"_Go, and don't ever come back." Her voice was trembling; it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down._

_He left the room with his head down, knowing he wouldn't win this fight. As he went down the stairs, he swore he could hear her sobs._

"Blaze?" Once again, he was ripped from his thoughts by the woman he loved. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered her room. Never would he make that mistake again. _Never. _

He entered the room and took a sharp intake of air. There she was, on the bed, in a beautiful pink silk night gown. It was short, and finished seven inches above her knee. It also had spaghetti straps, and Blaze could see clearly that she had left her bra on. Her hair was down, and looked like pure gold. It was wavy, and slightly curled at the bottom. She was propped up by her elbows. The biggest source of light was the moon, but the room was littered with a couple of candles. Her eyes were like sparkling pools of green.

AppleJack looks up nervously, seeing me pause and asks "Is it not enough? Ah thought it would be better if we kept it simple…" she blushed furiously

Blaze only grinned and said "You are amazing"

He walked up to the base of the bed and crawled over AppleJack so that he was directly above her and kissed her gently. AppleJack responded by snaking her arms around his neck. Blaze lowered himself gently onto her, so as to not crush her with his weight. He only surfaced from their embrace once to ask her one thing.

"Are you sure, AppleJack?" he asked, uncertainly "You don't have to do this if you're not ready…"

AppleJack smiled "Of course, sugarcube. Ah love you, and Ah think it's high time we did this" she finished with a wink, before pulling him in again.

They kissed for quite a while, fused together in their embrace, only for it to get stronger by the second. As they kissed ferociously, their tongues locked in a dance for dominance, Blaze increased the heat, making AppleJack moan softly in his mouth. This made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight and he smiled. He stopped kissing her, and went down her jaw line, to her neck. This also caused her to moan, only driving him wild and doing it harder and more intensely. Once he had reached the top of her night gown, he stop and look up, smiling wildly. He could see that she was out of breath, but he hadn't realized while he was hard at work. She was gripping the bed sheets tightly, but her eyes were sparkling with energy.

Blaze kissed her once more, gently, while he pulled her gown off. As they broke apart, Blaze saw that AppleJack was wearing a matching bra and underwear set. It was petite, completely black, with a small hot pink bow on them. He slowly untied the bra while kissing her neck, then without stopping, he gently pulled her panties off.

Before Blaze could look, AppleJack pulled his shirt up over his head, and discarded it to the side. She passed her hands down his built abdomen. Only then did Blaze have a chance to marvel the women before him. He grinned wildly and bent down to kiss her. He flipped her swiftly so that he was on the bottom. She stopped kissing him to undo his zipper, and pull his jeans off. His boxers soon went the same way. They were now both naked, in the semi darkness, eating up each other's perfection. When Blaze finally looked into AppleJack's eyes, there was only pure lust in them. So, obeying to the silent plea emanating from her, he dived in. He started kissing her neck, licking it, nipping it, all the way down to her chest. While he was doing this, his hand slowly traveled down to her nether regions, tracing her contours on the way. He soon reached her womanhood and let a finger glide over her slit. This produced shudders in AppleJack's body. Her breathing quickened as Blaze had reached one of her breasts with his mouth. He soon latched on, sucking and grazing the nipple lightly, all the while his finger going deeper and deeper between her vaginal lips. At this point, she was moaning loudly, and Blaze was glad no one was in the house.

AppleJack ran her fingers through his hair and came to a stop near the back of his head, gripping on tightly to his blood red hair.

"Blaze, please!" she pleaded loudly

After a few moments of this, Blaze thought it suitable to advance in the process. His finger stopped, teasing her womanhood, and plunged into her entrance. With a gasp, quickly followed by a moan, AppleJack started to shiver in anticipation. Blaze brought the finger in the most he could, the slid it out, and back it. He repeated this for a while, the added another finger to join the fun.

All the while he was sucking and teasing her breast, but he now stopped, much to AppleJack's displeasure, and went lower. By the time he had done this, he had three fingers in the entrance. He knew she was coming close to go over the edge, so he stopped and retrieved his fingers. He licked the fluids off of them calmly and let her cool down.

He looked at her, and saw she was sweating and breathing hard. Blaze grinned at the sight. A minute or two later, she was becoming impatient, so Blaze lowered his head down to her nether region, and entered his tongue. Shudders going up her body, AppleJack moaned loudly, holding his head between her thighs, urging him for more. Blaze didn't mind, as he licked the contours of her entrance. Only once he had her pleading again did he let his tongue slip into her entrance.

Panting like a dog, AppleJack pushed his head deeper in. She couldn't take it, he was driving her mad. She could feel the pressure building up again, threw her head back, and screamed out

"BLAZE! AH'M GONNA CUM!" she cried out, nearly pulling out some of Blaze's hair

But she never did. She felt the wonderful sensation in her folds disappear before she could. She looked up, breathing as if she ran a marathon, to see him slipping the condom on. AppleJack looked down at his member hungrily, but also felt nervous all of a sudden.

Once Blaze had fitted himself with the condom, quite proud that Big Mac's condoms fit snugly, as his was supposed to be quite big, he looked down at AppleJack. He could see her hesitation and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't want to do this, it's fine." He murmured, curling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"No" she said, loudly "We've come this far, might as well go the whole way."

He shrugged in response, but felt as if he was going to explode. He wanted this so much, but he wanted her to be happy more. He positioned himself at her entrance, sliding in only to stop when he was about to enter, making shivers go down her spine.

"PLEASE" she begged, wrapping her legs around him "Ah need you, NOW!"

And with that, he gave in, pushing his length into her. AppleJack gasped, she hadn't though it would be this big… He didn't go through her hymen though, fearful of hurting her. Blaze looked up, and with the nod of approval from Applejack, he broke it.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. Immediately, she wished she hadn't made this outburst.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asked, pulling out and failing because of AppleJack's legs clamped around him "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

"No" she said with clenched teeth "You keep on goin', it was more surprise than anything."

Reluctantly, Blaze started pumping his penis in and out of her. The pain that had struck AppleJack so strongly was slowly diminishing and being replace being pure pleasure. In a few moments, she was begging Blaze for harder, faster movements.

"Oh yes, Blaze! More, MORE!" she pleaded

His hands were on her hips, pulling her upwards, towards him. At one point, there was no need at all, for she was rocking her hips for him. So with his free hands, he began to give attention to her nipples. They were both moaning in pleasure, but this new action had given the burst AppleJack needed. She was once again feeling pressure in her lower abdomen. She was ready to burst.

"Ahh! BLAZE, AH'M GUNNA—" she yelled

"Wait for me, love." His voice also raised, as he was felling giddy with pleasure "I'm nearly there… You're so tight…"

But AppleJack could not wait any longer. The pressure was beginning to be painful. She had to release, and she had to do it NOW.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she had finally cum, arching her back and throwing her head back, but the warmth of the fluids passing over Blaze's length was too much, and he came also. He gave one final hard thrust into her, and they fell on top of each other. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Blaze took his penis out of her, sending one last shiver up her body, and lied down next to her, taking her in his arms.

"Blaze?" AppleJack managed to say between rasping breaths

"Yes, love?"

"Ah have to thank ya…" she looked up into his golden eyes and smiled

"For what?"

"For convincing me that night."

He knew she was talking about the break up.

"But—we never _did _it…"

"Yes, but you convinced me that if Ah ever saw you again, Ah would. Ya brought out the other side of me…"

And with that, her eyes closed, and she fell asleep right away. Blaze looked down at her, gave her a squeeze, and drifted off also. It was a dreamless sleep, but it was the best he had ever had, just because of her.

**AN: I know, I know. It's cheesy, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for those things ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed! It's my first "lemon", so please leave some comments/suggestions, it would be appreciated! I know it's WAY late, but I had to study for exams and homework galore… But I'm free now! I officially ended school today, exams and all. I'll be posting more often, that's for sure! Make sure to R&R. **


End file.
